<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3, 2, 1- Strike! by TheRoomWhereItHappened347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999616">3, 2, 1- Strike!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347'>TheRoomWhereItHappened347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Boys Being Boys, Crack, Fluff, Friendly competition, M/M, This is a nice atmosphere no angst I swear, a couple of headcanons and a TikTok inspired this, bowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smack!</p><p>As soon as the ball hit the wooden floor, it broke in half, gliding along the floor in two neat halves. </p><p>His eyebrows raised, and next to him, Akaashi stopped mid-sip. How the hell had Bokuto managed to do that?!</p><p>They all stood in silence before Kuroo burst out laughing, phone clutched in his hand as he wrapped his arms around his sweatshirt-clad waist.</p><p>“Bo- how’d you manage to do that?” He cackled.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Alternatively: KuroKen &amp; BokuAka go bowling and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3, 2, 1- Strike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tetsubro!”</p><p>“Koubro!” </p><p>The two captains embraced each other, Akaashi and Kenma staring at the scene. </p><p>“The nicknames get worse every time,” Akaashi sighed, Kenma nodding as they watched them joke with each other, thankful no one else in the bowling alley was looking at them like they were weirdos. </p><p>“Bro, I got something for you,” he handed Bokuto the bag, grinning at the spiker’s confusion. “Ah, right, for doing well in nearly all of your exams.” </p><p>“What- nah, Kuroo, you didn’t need to get me something,” Bokuto protested as he opened the bag, jaw dropping as he saw the contents inside. “No way! Neko kneepads!” Bokuto half-exclaimed, half-laughed.</p><p>“What?” Akaashi asked, eyebrows raised as he faced Kenma, the blonde shrugging in response. </p><p>“I saw them in a store last weekend-” He started, not finishing as Bokuto knocked the breath out of him with a hug.</p><p>“These are so awesome! I’m so wearing these next practice- wait, ‘Kaashi,” the setter looked in Bokuto’s direction. “Coach won’t tell me I can’t wear these, right? It won’t be against uniform?” </p><p>“...I don’t think so.” </p><p>Kenma snickered, knowing that despite Akaashi’s neutral face, the other was suffering internally. </p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo could have dumb ideas sometimes, but this one would cause suffering because Akaashi has a weak spot for Bokuto’s thighs. Not that Kenma could blame him, because anyone who saw Bokuto’s thighs would faint or have to hold back a nosebleed.</p><p>“Okay, let’s change into bowling shoes and we can start our slot!” Bokuto practically skipped towards the desk whereas the rest of them walked. </p><p>They all decided to have the barriers down, wanting their mini-competition to be fair. Despite it being a friendly outing, they all knew how competitive each other could become. </p><p>They would also decide what would happen to the winner or loser. More often than not, the winner would choose where they ate after and the loser would have to do a dare, and funnily enough, even Akaashi would do these dares. </p><p>Once he’d lost at mini-golf and Kuroo dared him to wear a dress, but in the end, Bokuto and Kuroo both paid for the dress, Akaashi somehow slaying the look. Pretty setter luck? Probably. </p><p>“Okay, what’s the loser gotta do?” Bokuto asked, easily holding one of the heavier bowling balls as he waited for the screen above them to load to scoresheet.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Kenma replied, waiting to see what Kuroo and Akaashi would come up with. </p><p>“Pay for the meal.”</p><p>“Wear a dress.”</p><p>Ah, it seemed that Kuroo and Akaashi would be very competitive today. </p><p>“Um...the winner decides?” Bokuto offered as a compromise, them all agreeing to that. </p><p>The spiker went first, his bowl shooting down the aisle and knocking down 9 pins. </p><p>“Ah, close! Maybe I can get a spare?” His next bowl missed but he wasn’t too down about it.</p><p>‘As long as Bokuto scores highly, he won’t whine about anything,’ Kenma thought. ‘The real competition is between the other two.’ He glanced at Kuroo and Akaashi, knowing how they could get when fired up. He wouldn’t mind seeing either in a dress in all honesty. </p><p>Akaashi would rock the look like he did last time, but Kuroo would be interesting to see. He would probably choose some shade of red and be comfortable with that. </p><p>Kuroo stood up after sipping some of his drink, weighing up a bowling ball as the pins reloaded. </p><p>3, 2, 1- the ball shot down the aisle and easily knocked down 7 pins, them clattering loudly on the other side of the room. One was in the middle, the other two were clumped together. </p><p>“Hmm...I’ll go for the centre, I don’t want it to go in the gutter.” It went in the gutter anyway. </p><p>Bokuto clapped Kuroo on the back as Akaashi stood up to take his go, the setter not breaking his neutral face as the former sat down. </p><p>3, 2, 1- eight pins were knocked down! What he lacked in strength, Akaashi made up for in accuracy. He knocked down another pin, tying with Bokuto. </p><p>“Nice bowl Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered as the setter sat down. </p><p>Kenma stood up, picking one of the lighter bowling balls and waiting for the pins to reload. </p><p>He didn’t want to put that much effort in, but he also didn’t want to be last and possibly have to wear a dress.</p><p>He bowled, the ball not as fast as Bokuto’s and curving into the pins, knocking 7 down. He knocked another one down on his next turn. </p><p>Throughout the bowling competition, Bokuto and Kuroo wielded strength and speed whereas he and Akaashi used accuracy and technique, all of them scoring highly. </p><p>Kuroo didn’t seem as distracted as he was on the train, laughing with Bokuto and focused on winning his mini-competition with Akaashi, the setter leading by 5 points. </p><p>Maybe he really was worried that Bokuto wouldn’t like the knee pads? It was an odd thought, since the owl-haired captain loved anything to do with animals.<br/>
Then again, his boyfriend had been off since their date last weekend. Whenever they’d walked back to and from school, the taller had looked at their surrounding more often, seemingly paranoid of something. </p><p>“Kitten?” He looked up from his phone, the screen now black. He’d recorded Kuroo bowling through his legs -at the other’s request of course- and scoring a strike, chest bumping with Bokuto after. </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You want anything? I’m getting some more drinks.” </p><p>He glanced at his half-empty Fanta. </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” </p><p>“Okay.” Kuroo kissed him on the cheek, a lazy smirk forming when a blush arose and dodging Kenma’s half-hearted hoodie swipe. </p><p>“Go get the drinks,” he muttered, smiling to himself as Kuroo walked away. Only they could make each other flustered through affection.<br/>
_____________________________________________</p><p>They were on the penultimate round when something bizarre happened, none of them expecting it whatsoever. </p><p>Kuroo was videoing Bokuto’s bowl, them having started recording a few rounds ago to see if they could post any tricks that they accomplished online. They’d already attempted bowling backwards, at least two of the bowls going in the gutter. </p><p>“You still videoing?” Bokuto asked as he picked up a bowling ball, having alternated between the heavier bowling balls and the lighter ones to see how fast he could send them down the aisle. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re good to go!” Kuroo replied, giving Bokuto the thumbs up, standing behind the owl-haired teen. </p><p>“Then, here we go!” Bokuto swung his arm back, bringing it forward with such force that everyone knew it would be like a rocket. After all, he’d seen Bokuto pick one of the lighter balls.</p><p>Smack! </p><p>As soon as the ball hit the wooden floor, it broke in half, gliding along the floor in two neat halves. </p><p>His eyebrows raised, and next to him, Akaashi stopped mid-sip. How the hell had Bokuto managed to do that?! </p><p>They all stood in silence before Kuroo burst out laughing, phone clutched in his hand as he wrapped his arms around his sweatshirt-clad waist, having taken it off around the fourth round. </p><p>“Shit- Bo- how-?” </p><p>Both of them were laughing now, Bokuto using the corner of the seating area to keep himself standing. </p><p>“I- I have no clue-” </p><p>Akaashi chuckled. </p><p>“Dude, you even scored a strike!” </p><p>“Wha- oh my god-!” Both of combusted into giggles, unable to pull themselves back together. </p><p>A member of staff approached them and Akaashi cleared the situation up, none of them having to pay for the ball since it was clearly an accident. </p><p>They carried on and on the final round, Bokuto had 87 points, Kuroo had 79 points, Akaashi had 80 points and he had 82.</p><p>It would be a fairly close win to say the least.<br/>
Bokuto used a heavier ball, and as a joke, bowled by throwing it from between his legs in a slightly crouched position, it making a loud ‘thump’ as it hit the floor. </p><p>“Imagine if you broke the ball again,” Kuroo snickered as he threw his empty drink into the bin. </p><p>Bokuto held back a smile and failed, laughing as they waited for the ball to knock down the pins. </p><p>3, 2, 1- a strike? How was Bokuto’s luck that good?<br/>
Bokuto jumped onto Kuroo, whooping as the other captain’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“I- how?!”</p><p>“I don’t know? Maybe ‘cause I’m amazing at bowling!” </p><p>Kenma looked to Akaashi to see if it was true.</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t know, he’s lucky with things like this.”</p><p>“You’ve gotta tell me what you mean by ‘these things’,” Kuroo replied as he picked up a large pink ball- ah, that was the lightest one. What was Kuroo planning? Did he want to set a new speed record if he didn’t win? </p><p>3, 2, 1- nine pins. </p><p>Glancing up at the screen, he noticed Kuroo’s speed was 39 mph- the fastest out of all of them. </p><p>“Agh! I wanted to match Bo and get a strike!” Kuroo groaned, running his hand through his hair and grinning despite his score. He fell into the seat next to Kenma, watching Akaashi wait for the pins to load. “I guess it’s up to you and Akaashi now.”</p><p>“Stop acting as if this is a finals match or something,” he muttered, pocketing his phone. </p><p>“But I don’t wanna lose~” </p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“Do too.”</p><p>“Do not.”</p><p>“Do too.” </p><p>“Do not.”</p><p>“Do-” Akaashi bowled “-too.” </p><p>9 pins. </p><p>Kenma decided if Kuroo lost or not. </p><p>“Woohoo, you go Keiji!” Bokuto cheered, kissing Akaashi’s forehead. </p><p>He held back a laugh at Akaashi’s blush, knowing he would be doing the same thing if Kuroo repeated Bokuto’s action. </p><p>Standing up and preparing his bowl, he could feel Kuroo’s gaze on him. Did he want to see Kuroo in a dress?  He wouldn’t mind...plus he didn’t want to have to wear a dress or lose. Losing meant his effort would be wasted. </p><p>He picked the same ball Kuroo had used and bowled, knocking over 5 pins. He knocked over 4 more in his next bowl, bringing his total bowl to 9. </p><p>Bokuto had 97 points.</p><p>Akaashi had 89 points. </p><p>He had 91 points.</p><p>Kuroo had 88 points. </p><p>“Hey hey hey! I won!” Bokuto exclaimed, blinding grin on his face as he hugged Akaashi. </p><p>“Yes, you did Koutarou.” They all looked at Kuroo. “So, what should Kuroo-san do as his penalty for losing?” </p><p>“Hmm...” They all knew what Kuroo would have to do. It was obvious from the beginning. </p><p>“Bro, just say it, we all know,” Kuroo groaned, hands on his hips.</p><p>“Tetsubro, sorry not sorry, but you’re gonna have to wear a dress.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>